Si tu n'arrives pas à choisir, ne choisis pas
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. Parfois, l'idée de "couple" est une notion abstraite qui peut être remise en question. Beaucoup passent Noël en famille. D'autres le font en amoureux. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'amour, certaines personnes décident de prendre le beurre et l'argent du beurre (et ils s'en portent à merveille). [Multi pairings]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Si tu n'arrives pas à choisir, ne choisis pas.**

Lorsque la vietnamienne arriva devant la salle de bain, la porte avait été laissée ouverte. A l'intérieur, quelqu'un se retenait tant bien que mal à l'évier, ses paupières closes masquant son doux regard chocolat et ses courts cheveux noirs lui collant à la peau autant à cause de la transpiration que de la vapeur. La tête rejetée en arrière, il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses cris tandis qu'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu ciel était à genoux devant lui, usant avec talent de sa langue. Lien ne se formalisa pas de cette vision et récupéra une brosse dans le placard juste à côté.

-Bonjour, les garçons, les salua-t-elle sereinement.

Le japonais ouvrit brièvement les yeux pour darder sur elle un regard fiévreux. Elle ravit chastement ses lèvres et il gémit en retour contre sa bouche.

-Hhmffn…, lui répondit l'américain.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et répliqua ;

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Alfred.

Le susnommé lui lança une œillade mi-irritée mi-amusée et elle sortit de la pièce en arborant un sourire subtile. Dans le couloir, elle croisa une biélorusse aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et aux iris au bleu glacial. Lorsqu'elles se passèrent à côté, Lien sentit une main s'égarer l'air de rien sur sa cuisse. Peu après, elle entendit la voix de Natalya résonner d'un nonchalant ; « Je prends ma douche, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. »

La grande asiatique, la plus âgée de quatre compères, tout en démêlant sa longue tignasse brune, se rendit dans la cuisine pour vérifier que rien n'y brûlait. Après avoir in extremis sauvé les toasts qu'un Kiku très occupé avait oublié de reprendre à leur capricieux grille-pain, elle alla faire les cent pas dans le salon. Leurs meubles étaient vieux, chargés d'une vaisselle ébréchée, de livres écornés et de bibelots poussiéreux. Une armée de miettes avait pris d'assaut le canapé et les fauteuils au feutre élimé. De nombreuses mailles ressortaient du tapis où les chats s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour faire leurs griffes. Les murs étaient couverts d'une affreuse peinture moutarde. Il était grand temps qu'ils fassent le ménage et changent la décoration.

Tandis qu'elle réunissait ses cheveux en son habituelle couette basse, elle alla se planter devant le mur où étaient accrochés des dizaines de cadres. Sur les photos que ces derniers protégeaient étaient toujours visibles au moins deux membres du quatuor. Il y avait, par exemple, l'insulaire et la slave, tous les deux en soubrettes devant le stand Yaoi-Yuri d'une convention. Ou bien l'occidental et la biélorusse rejouant la scène de proue du Titanic sur un simple voilier, Natalya en poker face. Ou encore la vietnamienne avec l'autre jeune femme dans des robes traditionnelles de leurs pays d'origine. Il était aussi possible de voir l'américain et Lien sur leur trente-et-un, prêts pour un dîner aux chandelles, imitant Mr. et Mrs. Smith. Ou bien les deux asiatiques ensemble aux portes du Louvre. Ou encore Alfred et le japonais, le second entre les jambes du premier, le menton de celui-ci sur la tête de l'autre garçon, tous deux concentrés, une manette de jeux vidéo entre les mains.

Ils avaient entre vingt et vingt-deux ans. La vietnamienne était la « maman » du groupe, celle avec le plus grand sens des responsabilités et l'autorité la plus forte ; c'était elle qui, sans jamais se départir de son calme, permettait une parfaite cohabitation. En dehors de cela, elle était un mystère, et c'était très bien comme ça. L'occidental était un hyperactif autoproclamé « héros » qui parlait fort et riait comme une baleine d'un tout et d'un rien. Il avait un peu d'embonpoint car il s'empiffrait continuellement de toutes sortes de saloperies. Et il était du genre à hurler comme une fillette devant un film d'horreur. Kiku était quelqu'un d'autant effacé que possible, manquant cruellement d'assurance et qui, de fait, taisait le plus souvent son opinion, qu'il la juge pertinente ou non. Il changeait cependant du tout au tout de personnalité une fois plongé dans son élément qu'était la culture geek-otaku. Quant à la slave, c'était une personne prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, même à recourir à la violence, et qui effrayait aisément son prochain. Toutefois, elle devenait presque un agneau dès lors qu'on lui prodiguait l'attention, l'affection qu'elle désirait si ardemment.

Et ils vivaient ensemble. Peu importait les réactions qu'avaient pu avoir les proches auxquels ils avaient révélé la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

Lien était amoureuse d'Alfred, Kiku et Natalya.

Alfred était amoureux de Kiku, Natalya et Lien.

Kiku était amoureux de Natalya, Lien et Alfred.

Natalya était amoureuse de Lien, Alfred et Kiku.

C'était aussi simple que ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas choisir. Ils ne _voulaient_ pas choisir. Alors ils avaient fait ménage à quatre.

Un couinement sortit la grande asiatique de ses pensées, de ses souvenirs. Elle se tourna vers le coin du salon où se trouvait le sapin de Noël décoré des plus pitoyables et simples boules en plastique d'enfants aux plus délicates et complexes figures de cristal. Il portait autant de vieilles guirlandes miteuses que de flambant neuves. Et l'arbre synthétique brillait des mille feux de ses guirlandes électriques et de ses perles qui en reflétaient les lumières. A son pied, Pochi, un petit chien, avait encore repoussé les différents bonshommes de la crèche pour se coucher sur le tapis de neige artificielle en coton de cette dernière. Allongé sur le dos, l'une de ses pattes avant remuait ; le mignon cabot rêvait. La vietnamienne sourit tendrement puis retourna en cuisine pour s'offrir un bon petit-déjeuner. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par l'insulaire dont le visage était encore un peu rouge.

-Alfred n'a pas su résister à la vision de Natalya sous la douche, annonça-t-il.

-Tu m'étonnes, commenta simplement Lien en étalant du beurre sur son pain grillé. Enfin, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas s'éterniser non plus ; Alfred et moi devons faire les courses et, si nous partons trop tard, nous ne pourrons plus échapper à l'heure de pointe des magasins.

-Hm, approuva laconiquement le japonais.

Lui devait, lorsque les deux autres seraient en vadrouille, nettoyer la maison de fond en comble avec l'aide de la biélorusse. Puis, lorsque les courses auraient été ramenées, l'américain s'occuperait avec Natalya de la décoration tandis que Kiku s'attellerait avec l'autre asiatique à la préparation du repas.

Un cri retentit alors, d'un timbre masculin tirant vers un aigu incontrôlé, entre douleur et plaisir. Les deux attablés n'en tressaillirent même pas. Ils avaient l'habitude ; la slave, lorsqu'elle atteignait l'orgasme, mordait pratiquement à chaque fois son ou sa partenaire. Elle y allait peut-être un peu plus durement avec Alfred, mais bon, il en redemandait, alors…

[… … …]

Il était vingt-trois heures passées et ils attendaient que sonne minuit pour pouvoir aller se coucher. Ils s'étaient mis à table vers vingt heures et avaient englouti le repas de fête comme s'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis une semaine. Il n'y avait presque pas de restes. Il fallait dire que l'insulaire et la vietnamienne étaient particulièrement doués en cuisine, ayant le don de rendre la nourriture qu'ils préparaient addictive au point de s'en faire exploser l'estomac. L'occidental avait enfin décidé de débarrasser et venait de déposer le plat où le chapon s'était jadis trouvé quand on lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna et trouva Lien, un doigt sur la bouche. Il acquiesça, signalant qu'il avait saisi, et elle lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille ;

-Viens voir. Je me disais, aussi, que Natalya était étrangement silencieuse.

Elle se rendit à pas de loup dans le salon, vers le coin télé où se situait le canapé. Le japonais était assis à l'une des extrémités et la biélorusse était sur ses genoux, roulée en boule dans ses bras, blottie contre son torse, la tête dans son cou. Elle dormait à poings fermés mais s'agrippait fermement à Kiku dans son sommeil. L'américain sourit et sortit son portable pour immortaliser l'instant. L'insulaire, de son côté, était parfaitement éveillé mais n'osait pas bouger, pas tout de suite. Il appréciait ce moment. La grande asiatique finit par faire le tour pour se placer derrière le canapé et se pencher par-dessus le dossier. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe du japonais qui tourna doucement la tête afin de joindre leurs lèvres. Un langoureux échange eut lieu puis la vietnamienne s'éloigna. Une musique se fit alors entendre, tout droit sortie de la chaîne stéréo. C'était paisible, romantique, et le volume avait été réfléchi afin de ne pas troubler la belle endormie. Alfred passa un bras derrière son dos et tendit une main à Lien.

-Si mademoiselle veut bien me faire l'honneur…, souffla-t-il.

Elle étouffa un gloussement conquis et accepta l'invitation. Ils entamèrent un slow. D'ici un peu moins d'une heure, ils pourraient mettre Jésus dans son berceau et aller se coucher. Un à un, ils se relèveraient discrètement pour aller placer les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Et après quelques jours, quand serait venu le premier Janvier, ils pourraient remercier leur bonne étoile de leur avoir permis de vivre une année supplémentaire ensemble. Puis ils lui demanderaient de veiller sur leur bonheur un an encore.

 **[… … …]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Petit O.S à l'occasion de Noël que j'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir finir à temps, déjà parce que j'en manquais, justement, de temps, et ensuite parce que l'inspiration a été fort capricieuse cette année. Chaque idée que je pouvais avoir aurait rendu la majeure partie de l'histoire triste et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de poster quelque chose de malheureux pour Noël ! x) Je voulais aussi du romantisme, alors entre les histoires de rupture et les morts éventuelles que j'avais en tête… Hm. Bof, pour un réveillon, non ? Puis je me suis souvenue que j'avais déjà effleuré le AmériquexVietnam par le passé et que dans un autre écrit que j'ai supprimé depuis j'étais partie pour du JaponxBiélorussie… Or, je trouve aussi que le AmériquexBiélorussie est très sympa… Il s'est par la suite avéré que je n'ai pas réussi à trancher entre les différents mélanges possibles avec les quatre persos que je voulais mettre en scène… et que c'est parti en carré amoureux. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !**


End file.
